thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nylah Nichole
Nylah Nichole is a fifteen-year-old female from District Fourteen, and a tribute in the Hunger Games. Her District partner is currently undetermined. She is not to be employed in any Hunger Games or fan-fiction without her owner's consent. 'Basic Information' Name: Nylah Nichole District: Fourteen (Zero, Six, Nine) Gender: Nylah identifies as female. Age: Nylah is currently fifteen years old. Personality: Nylah has long been viewed as a distrustful rogue, which is something she cannot possibly care less about. Her very presence radiates an intimidating aura, enough to make those twice her size quiver in their boots and thinking twice before attacking. Rumors would often be spread about her before she was sent into the Hunger Games, which put a severe damper on her already lackluster social life. As a result of the frequent veiled hectoring she receives from fellow classmates and neighbors, Nylah has become a rather bitter person who gets ticked off easily whenever a person irritates her, and might even threaten to hurt others if they won't leave her alone whenever she's in a bad mood. In any situation that does not personally attack her or one of the few people she used to care for, she would usually react with indifference. One does not need to analyze Nylah very thoroughly to tag her as calculating and distant. She possesses a tough heart and an even tougher exterior. This does not necessarily make her a bad person, though. Nylah's harsh demeanor can easily be explained by all the trauma she has been through throughout her life, which forced her to grow up very quickly. From one point in her life, she had to learn how to fend for herself, and during this time, she grew quite wary of other people she came across and became more of a loner. She would rather have an arm ripped off than open up and allow someone into her heart, only for her to end up hurt, betrayed, or even dead. Backstory: Mary Nichole was a hardworking woman coming from a lineage of factory workers from District Fourteen. The family was not very well-known, and had always lived in the outskirts of District Fourteen, far away from the genetic engineering labs that failled the District. Due to their safe distance from the labs, they never had to worry about packs of mutts breaking free from confinement and roaming the District. However, that did not mean they were safe. Being a lower class family that barely even got by, Mary's family couldn't afford to live anywhere but in a neighborhood where it was not unusual for murders and robberies to go down every day. Mary was only a twenty-year-old coming back from a day shift when the usual happened. It was not uncommon for women to be targetted in that specific part of the District, but Mary never considered that, one day, she would become the victim of one of the cruel monsters that inhabited the District. She had more important things to worry about, after all. She was aware that her family was slowly starving to death, so she dedicated all her time to working and bringing food to the table. Until her parents died of old age, that is. From that point on, Mary just fended for herself, hopping around the Districts in odd jobs. However, on a cloudy day in early september, a brutal man pinned her down from behind. He was a wanted thief, but Mary didn't know that at the time. On that dim afternoon, Mary was assaulted, and by the time Peacekeepers arrived at the scene, Mary was left broken and the culprit was long gone. Eventually, Mary would come to learn that shocking news awaited her. It turned out that she was expecting a child. These news were not only unexpected, but chaotic, as well. Mary could barely fend for herself, and her parents had died of old ages just a few years back, and she was still learning how to become fully independent. Mary was absolutely terrified and considered putting the child up for adoption as soon as she was done breastfeeding it. However, taking a look at the District's orphanages that were commonly overpopulated and lacked any form of food, Mary could not bring herself to do such a thing. Instead, she chose to press forward, and when she first held the baby, named Nylah, on her arms, any worries she may have had appeared to dissipate. And that gave place to many new worries. Nylah's upbringing was not a healthy one, to say the least. At school, she was oftently ostracized due to her background and lack of wealth, and quickly became an outcast within the halls of the District's school. Nylah was raised in a lowly and dangerous neighborhood, just across from the fence surrounding the District. It was not unusual for wildlife to creep through the gaps of the electrified fence that had been turned off permanently, and occasionally, wild animals would show up in Nylah's home, a small house that was nearly falling apart. As a child, Nylah would take great pleasure in offering shelter to the trespassing small animals, although sooner or later, she would always have to return them to the wilderness, as she was unable to provide any form of food for them. Throughout Nylah's childhood, her mother would often hop around the district in odd, low-paid jobs, but remained unemployed throughout most of Nylah's life. Nylah knew her mother was a hardworking woman that had been through way too much, but opportunities just didn't seem to show at their home district. As Nylah entered her teenage years, her sence of perception had begun to increase, and she quickly came to the realization that Mary and herself were slowly starving to death. This prompted Nylah to wander around the District and get herself involved in a multitude of illegal activities, such as trespassing to hunt and sell the animals she managed to put down, or going as far as getting herself involved in the traffic of many illegal substances. Occasionally, animals would still show up at her house, only to be quickly put down and have their carcasses sold. It was obvious that at an early age, Nylah had adopted the mindset of a survivor. Nylah's involvement in the black market caused her to become a hardened and colder version of herself, that was able to see through people's lies and fend for herself. Soon, more food began to show up at the Charlottes' table, and although Mary knew the source of the money Nylah was making could not be good, she kept quiet, because she knew that it was either accepting their reality or allowing herself and her daughter to starve to death. Still, she wanted to help out as much as she could, so she would often walk around the District looking for jobs. One day, Mary left their house searching for a job and simply didn't come home that night. With the high rate of criminal activity within her part of the district, it wasn't hard for Nylah to figure out what happened. Despite her cold nature, her mother was the only person Nylah ever cared for, so she chose to wait for her mother a whole week before taking any action. As weeks became a full month, Nylah came to the realization that her mother simply wasn't coming back, and it wouldn't be long before authorities decided to throw Nylah into one of the overpopulated orphanages of the district. Keeping this in mind and taking into consideration the lack of nourishment in the district, Nylah made the hard decision to cross the fence, only this time, she would leave the district without ever looking back, taking a small supply of food and water with her, as well as a few spare layers of clothing and an axe. Nylah did not expect to excel at the wild, and knew she would have to come back eventually. But she got lucky. She ran into an abandoned cabin within her first few days in the woods, and after thorough exploration of the perimeter she was able to locate a small pond she could obtain water from. The next step was putting her knowledges of hunting into practice. All in all, Nylah adapted pretty quickly. She sharpened rocks into knives and turned them into deadly throwing weapons. As it turned out, she had more food than ever before, and began gaining weight very quickly, differing from her staggeringly thin state from a few months ago. It had been one year since she left for the woods when the war broke out and patrolling peacekeepers ran into her abode in the woods while searching for rebels, taking her with them and forcing her to partake in the 401st Hunger Games. Height: 5'8" Weapon(s): Having been forced to learn how to fend for herself at an allarmingly fast rate after she left the District, Nylah faced many disadvantages out in the wilderness and narrowly escaped death a multitude of times. However, one thing running away did teach her was how to use weapons in order to hunt. Relying on hunting and her own schemes and tricks to excel in a world of wilderness, Nylah depended on her individual knife proficiency in order to survive. Using the knowledge she gained from her usual sporting, she can easily treat a tribute as another animal of prey, just waiting to be striked down with a well-timed stab wound. With her calculating mindset, Nylah won't care to show the slighest bit of mercy as she drives a blade across a victim's neck, not because she takes pleasure in harming others, but because she is perfectly fine with the concept of murder, seeing as that's the main idea of the Hunger Games. She is entirely adept at throwing a dagger as well, but she prefers striking her causalities from up close rather than flinging a blade towards them from a safe distance. She is also capable of using an''' axe as a secondary weapon, a valuable skill learned from collecting her own firewood from the various birch trees from her district by chopping them down. So if she can cut through hard bark with an axe, she can surely slice through the limbs and bones of the tributes. '''Strengths: Living off land outside the district, Nylah has acquired several useful skills throughout her lifetime. She has a precise aim, and is quite proficient at hunting, either for animals or for tributes. She is also very good at climbing. Weaknesses: Nylah's abilities in any activities that involve water are subpar. She is a terrible swimmer, and the best she can do in a large body of water is wiggle herself around to stay afloat, barely being able to breathe. One thing that may surprise many is that she actually knows next to nothing about identifying plants, despite having lived in the woods for over a year. She may also experience trouble upon attempting to build a shelter, as she never needed to build one during her time in the woods, given that she was lucky enough to run into an abandoned cottage very quickly after she left the district. Fear(s): Nylah possesses a notable hesitance in opening up to anyone at all, therefore being terrified of the idea of betrayal. Alliance: Loner (Open to requests for a truce.) 'Additional Information' TBA Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Reaped Category:Unfinished Category:Biel1458 Category:Biel1458's tributes